


The couple that flirts together

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bobbi and hunter want to have a threesome with the reader, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader doesn't want to get in the way of their relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, flirty hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request:Can I request an AoS smut between Bobbi, Hunter, and the reader? Bobbi catches Hunter flirting with the reader, and joins in, and eventually they all end up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The couple that flirts together

**Author's Note:**

> first agents of shield request ! ! ! Anon I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope you like it.

“So how are you settling in with the team? No one is giving you a hard time right?” Daisy asked as we exited the training room. I was recruited to Coulson’s team three months ago but I still feel out of place. Lucky daisy welcomed me with open arms.

“I’m great, it’s still a little weird being here but everyone’s nice.”

“I know it was a little weird for me too, don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” Daisy patted my shoulder as we reached the kitchen. “I’ll see you around ok”

“Ok, thanks daisy” I waved her goodbye as I made my way over to the refrigerator to get a water bottle.

"Well don't you look gorgeous" I heard a males voice behind me as I bent down to get a water bottle.

"Oh hey hunter" I replied nervously, not meeting his gaze. I knew him and Bobbi were together so I didn't know why he was calling me gorgeous.

"You seem tense love what's wrong" I watched as he was subtly getting closer to me.

"Um I just got done training with daisy. I guess that's got me tense"

"Maybe I can help, I give you a nice massage to loosen you up" I looked towards the door and noticed Bobbi was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Um I have to go. I need to shower" I practically ran out of the room.

*Bobbi's pov.*

I watched as hunter was hitting on y/n, and y/n standing there uncomfortable. She obviously knew hunter and I were together. What she didn't know was that the reason hunter was hitting on her was so we could ask if she wanted to join us in a threesome. But it looked like y/n is being a good team member and not hitting on him. Her eyes widened when she saw me staring at them and practically ran away from the situation.

"No luck?" I asked hunter as I gave him a kiss.

"Nope, she's not biting. She knows we're together so she's not even giving me the chance to flirt with her enough to say we want a threesome with her"

"What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe the next time when your flirting I should join in, just to show ok with the whole thing" I suggested

"Really, you couldn't of thought of that earlier?"

"I'm sorry but tell me when you're planning on making the move so I can be there."

"Alright"

*time skip y/n pov*

Once I was showered and changed it was close to being 9:00pm but for some reason everyone was already in there rooms. So I decided that I was going to watch a movie in the common room. Halfway through the movie I felt someone sitting next to me, it was hunter.

"What are we watching love" I felt him rest his arm around my shoulder.

"Um The Theory Of Everything" I tried to focus on the tv but found it difficult because I felt his gaze on me.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know what your talking about" I replied still not looking at him.

"You always get tense when I'm around, it's like you don't like being around me"

"It's just you're a really flirty person and you're with Bobbi. I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship."

"It's nice that you respect our relationship but I actual don't mind y/n." I turned to where Bobbi's voice was coming from "I'm not going to lie, you're a very attractive woman" she sat down on the other side of me so I was in the middle of them.

"Aww thank you" I couldn't help but blush.

"Aww you made her blush" I watched as hunter smirked at Bobbi, as if they were mentally communicate with each other.

"Listen y/n, the reason hunter has been hitting on you is because we were wondering if you would like to join us." I felt Bobbi's hand my thigh.

"Join you as in a threesome?" I got even more tense when I felt hunters hand on my other thigh.

"Yes as in a threesome, what do you say love?" I couldn't believe it, they wanted to have a threesome with me? I'm honored they would think to ask me.

"Would this change anything? I don't want it to be weird after when we're with the team" I questioned as they started rubbing my thigh.

"Not at all, we're adults. What do you say, one night?" I took a deep breath before replying.

"Ok" I replied only to have hunter grab my chin and moved my head so I could face him. His lips made contact with mine and soon I felt Bobbi's lips on the back of my neck. I broke my kiss with hunter and began kissing Bobbi.

"Ladies lets take this party to the bedroom" hunter turned off the tv before taking our hands and guiding us to his and Bobbi's room. Once inside they started to undress me before removing their clothes as well.

"Alright y/n lay down for us, we're going to take care of you" hunter roughly kissed me before I went to laid down on the bed. I couldn't help but check both of them out, they're both extremely good looking people. I got excited when I watched Bobbi sitting in front of me and she spread my legs open. I got goosebumps when I felt her thumb against my clit before sticking her tongue inside my core.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I got a clump of her golden locks.

"You like that y/n, is she making you feel good" I noticed hunter was sitting next to me and stroking his cock as he watched Bobbi going down on me.

"Yeah" I whimpered as I reached out to touch his cock. He got on his knees and faced me so I could grab his cock better. I began to pump it until he was fully erect, never breaking eye contact.

"Go on" hunter encouraged me, I happily took him in my mouth. With his hand on my head I started bobbing my head. Moaning when I felt Bobbi inserted her fingers insides me. "Oh you're going to love her Bobbi"

"I can tell" I heard Bobbi reply as she move her fingers increased in speed.

"Oh oh oh yess yes ahhhh fuck ! ! ! !" I pulled hunters cock out of my mouth as I started to orgasm. Bobbi replaced her fingers with her mouth and started to lick up my juices.

"Oh that's fucking hot" I heard hunter whisper as I was coming down from my orgasm.

"Oh my gosh" I let out a small laugh as Bobbi came up and kiss me. "You're next, lay down for me" I bit her bottom lip before I moved her so she was on her back and I was on top of her. I began to leave a trail of kisses down her body until I was staring at her wet slit. "You're fucking soaked Bobbi" I smiled at her as I took a long lick and buried my face between her legs.

"Oh shit" I heard Bobbi shriek and I smirked at her responds.

"I told you" hunter snickered as I felt him prop me up so I was on my knees but still able to please Bobbi.

"Oh yessss" I closed my eyes as I felt hunter's cock slide inside me. He let me adjust to his size before he started to move. I started pumping my fingers and sucking on Bobbi's clit as hunter started to pick up the pace. Pounding into me faster and deeper.

"God you're so tight" hunter grunted as he started to slap my ass.

"Ohh harder" I moaned while I begged and he did causing me to moan louder than before

"Shit I'm not going to last, where should I-"

"On my ass" I answered his question before he finished asking it.

"Oh oh" I felt hunter pulling out "ohhh fuck" I felt him shoot his cum all over my ass. I could help but moan agains Bobbi's pussy causing her to moan as well.

"I'm not done with you Bobbi" my voice came out horsed. I crawled up to kissed her before I positioned our pussies together and started grinding them together.

"Shit ! ! !" Bobbi cursed as she held onto the back of my neck and kissed me. We started humping each other faster as I started to feel my second orgasm fast approaching.

"Shit Bobbi tell me you're there, I'm going to cum" I groaned as my breath started to get shallow.

"Oh yessssss y/n cum ! ! ! ! Ahhhh yessss" I came as soon as she said those words and felt her cum against my pussy.

"BOBBI ! ! ! !" I shouted as we rode our orgasms until we couldn't. After a while we finally stopped and untangled ourselves, still trying to catch our breaths.

"What an excellent show ladies" we turned our attention to hunter who started to clap slowly. "That was so hot" he kissed Bobbi first and then he kissed me.

"You guys were a lot of fun" I managed to say as I got off their bed. "I'm glad you guys invited me to join." I started to get dressed as Bobbi and hunter laid on their bed.

"We're happy that you agreed y/n, you were a lot of fun" Bobbi replied. "Maybe you can join us again some time"

"I would like that" I smiled at them before heading towards the door. "Just tell me when"

"Alright" hunter replied as I opened the door

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" with that I exited their room.


End file.
